


eye of the beholder

by Sumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Grace realizes she has finally found peace and it all started with a ship no one thought would run again.





	eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).



The humming of the ship’s engine was enough to lull Grace to sleep. After working on it for months, the spaceship Grace spent all her pension on finally ran smoothly. She couldn’t believe all these months of hard work paid off.

Grace lay sprawled out on the cot in the engine room, moments from falling to sleep. If not for the door unexpectedly sliding open, Grace would have too. Reluctantly, Grace opened her eyes and glanced over at Elena who stood in the doorway, gazing at her with amusement and love. That was something Grace wasn’t sure she would get used too.

“I restocked all our supplies,” Elena explained. “We’ll be ready to head back out in about twenty minutes.”

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you in our shabby, but cozy captain’s quarters.” Grace pushed herself to her feet, knowing that if she stayed on the cot she would definitely fall asleep. While Grace had no problem sleeping in the engine room, it would be more comfortable and rewarding to share a bed with Elena.

Walking through the ship filled Grace with a sense of pride. When Grace bought this junker at the spaceport, she didn’t know if it would ever pass inspection. It’d only been a week since they took off from Artemis Station, but Grace never felt more sure of her decision than she did now.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Elena entered the room. She kicked off her coveralls and crawled into the bed beside Grace who was already half asleep. “Ships on autopilot. Figure we’ll get a couple hours of sleep before I have to take back over.”

“Then we better enjoy the next few hours,” Grace teased.

Elena laughed. “You’re exhausted. There’ll be plenty of time for that later.”

She was right. A year ago, Grace received a permanent medical discharge from the Galactic Army. When Grace enrolled at age eighteen, she never could have foreseen her stint would last nearly seventeen years. Chances are Grace might have lasted another decade if not for the head injury received on her last mission.

“Yeah, we literally have all the time in the world now,” Grace murmured. Accepting the transition from Captain Grace Han to civilian Grace Han proved to be a difficult task. If not for Elena by her side, Grace didn’t think she would have ever gotten through it. “Elena, I know I’ve asked this a hundred times, but I have to ask once more. Are you sure you don’t regret leaving your career for an uncertain job on a delivery ship?”

The reaction from Elena was quick. She sat up, giving Grace a look. “Working as a shuttle pilot on Artemis Station wasn’t exactly the most glamorous job if you can recall, Grace. This job might not have a steady pay but I get to work with you and travel the galaxy. I think that’s a pretty fair trade off.”

Grace smirked and pulled Elena down for a kiss. “What about the ship? I know it leaves a lot to be desired.”

“I couldn't imagine us traveling on another ship,” Elena. "We have got to talk about you sleeping in the engine room though. It doesn't look at at all comfortable." That was a conversation for another day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audio] Eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527456) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
